Path
by Ink Cannot Be Erased
Summary: Victoria Ravensong is now a noble to Rogerson. In which the Phantomhive's have been allies for many years. Ciel must choose Elizabeth or Victoria as his new fiancée. However; with Victoria's servant's dark secret, this may end her short life... or worse.
1. Chapter One: Noble

**One**

**T****he journey, the path of life has so many twists and tunes a head, obstacles**. And you don't even know where the hell you are going in the first place, a pointless path. Curiosity killed the cat, they say.

Victoria Amelia Ravensong was born on a stormy night of December 21st, 1874. Her mother, Alice Ravensong, died that very hour of her berth. Thirteen years later her father committed several murders and was hung.

Victoria was sentenced to live with her grandmother and grandfather, which she hasn't seen in five years. She was astonished to find out that her grandfather was Earl Rogerson. Victoria Amelia Ravensong was now a noble.

The carriage swayed under Victoria's body. She swallowed hard, hoping it would get rid of the nausea in her stomach. Nope. Victoria glanced at the woman with blond hair and large, honest, blue eyes that shifted to her gaze. "Is something the mater, Madam?" _Madam? Wow. I've never been called that before…_ Victoria thought. She sighed. "Nothing. Just a bit flustered."

When Victoria wasn't a noble, when she felt closed in, she would go into a near-by woods and cut open the stomachs of dead animals and examine their insides. She found death interesting. She liked to find the cause of death for things. Most of them, however, where just eaten alive from a larger predator. But she couldn't do that anymore, since she will become under constant pressure to become a "proper lady"... Whatever that means.

The carriage came to a halt in front of a large white mansion. The woman that was in the carriage with the new noble took Victoria's bags and carefully laid them on the ground. "My name is Sara; I am your own personal servant. It is an honor to meet your acquaintance." She bowed politely and brought the bags inside. Victoria followed closely behind.

As soon as she stepped inside of the old mansion, she was practically tackled by an old woman that shared some resemblance to Victoria. As soon as her grandmother pulled back from the hug, she gasped "Oh my, child! What in blazes happened to your hair?" She studied Victoria's appearance. "You don't like it?"

She smoothed her short dark brown hair. "It's so short! Are you a boy or a young lady?" She asked sarcastically. "I...cut it myself..."

Victoria said quietly. Of course they couldn't hear. They couldn't hear it if she shouted it across the room. "Oh! Victoria, we are invited to a ball this evening at the Phantomhive mansion." Victoria blinked in surprise.

Ciel Phantomhive. The queen's "dog". Victoria helped him in the investigation with her father a while back... She had no idea it was her father, until she found out... "Why is Earl Phantomhive inviting _us_ to _his_ party?" Her grandmother giggled. "The Rogerson family and the Phantomhive family have been allies for many years! When your father ran away with you, they chose a runner up."

"Runner up? Runner up for what?" the old woman giggled again.

"You where to marry Ciel Phantomhive." Victoria's eyes widened. "I-I thought he was engaged to uh... What's her name...? Eliza?" The grandmother smiled. "That is why your going to the party, since you are now a noble, richer and more familiar with the Phantomhive's, Ciel is going to choose who to marry, You or Lady Elizabeth." Rage filled Victoria's eyes. She didn't want to marry somebody just because of money. "Which one is my room?"

"Second door to the left, dear."


	2. Chapter Two: Cross

**Two**

**V****ictoria slammed the door behind her and collapsed in front of it, the door hitting her head in frustration**. She hated being told what to do anyway; she couldn't wait until she turned 16 and buy a house on her own. Now, she'll be living with a burden that the one thing that she could choose has been taken away from her. She had only talked to him one time!

She heard a knock on her door. "Madam?" Sara said quietly through the door. "Y-yes?" Victoria stuttered to keep from screaming bloody murder. "May I come in?"

"…Yeah." Sara opened the door. "We need to get ready for the party."

"I'm not going." Victoria said stubbornly. "Madam, you must. This whole party is for you to meet Earl Phantomhive." Sara said, hiding disappointment. "…Really?"

"Yes, Madam."

"…Fine." Sara's eyes became softer and calmer. "Good." She headed to the wardrobe and opened it to reveal tons of colorful, frilly dresses. Much different than the dress that was currently on her, plane, washed out, tattered. And that was the most formal this she owned.

"Which one would you like?" Sara said, while taking out the dresses and placing them neatly on the bed. A lacey yellow one, a blue one with ruffles, and the pink one with lace, ruffles, _and_ flowers. Defiantly not her taste. However the final one was the one who looked somewhat decent. I was dark purple with black lace at the bottom of the dress, top and sleeves.

Now, it wasn't screaming Victoria Ravensong, but it was the one that was closest to her liking. When Victoria held up the dress, a feint look of disgust shown on Sara's lips. "What?" Victoria asked to the look on her face. "Nothing." A fake smile swiped across her face, she walked over to Victoria and unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. She slapped away her hand. "I can do this myself!" Victoria hissed. "Y-yes Madam. Call me when you need help with your corset."

"C-corset?" With that, Sara left the room.

Victoria pouted and proceeded undressing.

Sebastian tightened Ciel's bow. Ciel wasn't fond of having to choose between two fiancées. He was hoping that she was at least a little better than Elizabeth. He didn't like her, but he could deal with her. Now he is going to have to meet _another _young woman? On top of that, if he chose another girl he could never face Elizabeth again. She would be heart-broken. Ciel thought all 13 year old girls where the same. Energetic, sensitive, girly, and worst of all, annoying. "Young Master," Sebastian began, Ciel glared at him. Of course it was only visible with his eye that wasn't hidden behind his eye patch. "Are you nervous?"

"No. Just annoyed."

"Young master, please be a gentlemen in front of Lady Ravensong."

"Ravensong?" Ciel asked remembering the name. It was familiar to him, somehow.

"Yes. Do you remember? She was the young lady whose father did those mass murders a while back. She helped us close the case."

"_Her_? She's a _noble_? I thought she was relatively poor."

"She was, but when her father was hung, she went to live with her grandmother whose husband is Earl to the Rogerson estate." Ciel was astonished. _Wow. I would have never thought that our paths would cross again. She identified the bodies, and confirmed cause of death. She is very bright. _Ciel let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't talked to her much. She was very quiet when he met her. He knew _nothing_ about her. Anxiousness flooded the boy's brain. He quickly shook it off. _It'll be fine._ He assured himself


	3. Chapter Three: Ciel

**Three**

**V****ictoria** **gasped as the corset finally caught around her waist. ****(It took a few tugs, because of her petite stature.) "I don't understand why…" Victoria gasped again as Sara tightened it one last time. Victoria panted as it squeezed her rib cage. "… …" She waited until she caught her breath, then continued "… I must wear this damned contraption." **

"**It's just for beauty purposes."**

"**I'm skinny enough." Victoria eyed herself in the mirror. She looked like she'd never eaten a thing in her life, and had no ribs what so ever. Did men find looking half dead attractive?**

**Sara buttoned the back of Victoria's dress. "Now for your makeup and hair," She said expressionlessly. Sara applied ruby red lipstick that complemented Victoria's deathly pale skin, her skin was originally pale, but the corset turned her practically snow white. **

"**Please close your eyes, Madam." She did so. She felt her graze her eyelids with a soft spongy material leaving a trail of a pale brown. "Look up, please." She did as she was told. Sara delicately blackened her eyelashes with mascara. **

**Then, she pulled a short metal rod from the drawer in the vanity Victoria sat at. Victoria watched as Sara turned it above a lit candle. Victoria flinched as she brought it close to her face. "I shall curl you hair with this, Madam. I'm not trying to hurt you." **

**She wrapped Victoria's hair around it. She felt the heat radiate off it, the warm sensation hitting her cheek. After a while, her hair was made in delicate waves. She looked in the full-body mirror. She looked like a totally different person. **

**Her hair was already right above shoulder length in the front, but got shorter and shorter in the back, so there wasn't much to curl, but what was curled looked good. But she didn't like how it looked. She looked girly. She twisted her body to look at it from the back, which was hard to do with high-heels and a corset. "What do you think?" Sara asked **

"**I-I look… Pretty…"**

**Sara smiled. "Good. I shall go get ready and set up the carriage."**

…**Thirty minutes later…**

**It wasn't long before they reached the large white mansion. The carriage rolled to a stop. The driver took Victoria's hand as she stepped out of the carriage, then he did the same with Sara. Sara looked absolutely lovely. Her gold dress complemented her bright blue eyes so well. Hair curled that suited her more than anybody Victoria had ever seen. **

**Victoria took a deep breath and walked inside. Greeting them was a blond boy with red clips, keeping his bangs out of his eyes. He looked like he was in the process of growing them out. His green eyes rich with excitement. **

"**Hello! You must be Lady Ravensong! The Young Master has been waiting your arrival! Right this way!" He said it in a loud, well rehearsed voice. She and Sara followed. **

**He led them to the ball room, crowded with people. He directed them to the large staircase. When they reached the top, a boy and an older man was waiting there. The boy who directed Victoria and Sara opened his mouth. **

"**Lady Ravensong has arrived, Young Master!" He said it loud enough to make the room go silent. The crowd below looked up at Victoria. Muffled whispers and hushes filled the room. Ciel Bowed. Sara nudged Victoria to remind her to curtsey. She did so. **

**Ciel blinked twice to find a resemblance in **_**this**_** Victoria and the Victoria that helped with that case. Then he saw her eyes. That familiar, beautiful lilac colour. **

**Victoria almost forgot that deep blue orb of his visible eye, as well. The colour she adored the most. Victoria coughed to remove the awkward feeling gathered in her throat. Nope, still there. **

**Sudden angelic music burst from behind her, making her jump and turn her head. Sebastian, his butler, was calmly sliding the bow across his violin.**

Ciel held out his hand "May I have this dance, my lady?"


	4. Chapter Four: Angels and Demons

**Four**

**S****he took his and with her black lace glove, and the crowd started to cheer.** **Ciel ignored it, Victoria turned a bright red. Ciel escorted Victoria down the flight of stairs with the other couples dancing. He embraced her in the waltz position. They began to move around the floor. "It's been a while, Earl Phantomhive."**

"**Yes, it has indeed and please address me as Ciel." He said, Victoria smiled as in to say "okay". They made small talk and caught up as to what was happening in their lives. The music stopped. To them, it seemed as if the music had just started. In reality, it actually dragged on for hours. **

**Sara and Sebastian glared at each other. There species where constantly at war. Angles and Demons hate each other, obviously. Sebastian walked close to her that they could hear each other's breath. "If you ever even touch the Young Master, I will kill you."**

"**If you even think about Madam, I shall do the same." Sebastian's eyes grew into a demonic red. Then he took out forks and knives in between his fingers out from his over coat. Sara outstretched glorious white wings, ripping the back of her dress. The crowd looked up and gasped. Victoria stared in horror as the two broke out in battle. **

"**Victoria..?" Ciel whispered with a hint of anger in his voice "I-I-I…" She stuttered, she was absolutely terrified of the two. Ciel grabbed her wrist and headed for his office. He quickly shut the door and locked it. "What the hell is going on out there!" Ciel brought his index finger to his lips. "You are not to repeat anything you hear in this room, okay?" She nodded rapidly, biting her lip.**

Blood rushed down from either side of Sara's wings. She was pinned to the wall by butter knives. Sebastian made a fist and brought it to her stomach with great force, making her spit blood on his face. Sebastian licked his cheek quickly to remove some blood, by reflex, of course. Sebastian's eyes widened and settled from that violent red to his original colour of ruby. He pulled the knives from her wings. She fell to the floor, to hurt to retract her them. "Y-your…" He said, eyes still wide, "… fallen."


	5. Chapter Five: Devil

**Five**

**W****ith wide, confused eyes, Victoria watched as Ciel slowly removed his eye patch. ****He had just revealed his left eye. She gasped at the purple, marked satin eye. A pentagram. Ciel, expecting her to through holy water on him and call him the son of the devil; watched as she collapsed on her knees in tears. "C-Ciel I…" **

**Ciel knelt down in front of her, confused to why she was weeping. She gathered up her dress and revealed a scare right above her left knee, also in the formation pentagram. "M-my father did this to me when I helped you. H-he said I was property of the devil… D-did he know about your eye?" Ciel placed his hands on his shoulders. "Victoria, I-I'm so sorry… He removed my eye patch before the chase." Victoria sniffed and whipped her tears.**

"**So your butler… He's a demon. You made a contract with him when your house was burned down, to always be by your side. Then he… devours your soul when it's your time to die… Now you marked with that." She recapped the conversation they had. "That is correct."**

"**And my servant is an angel."**

"**Yes."**

"**There at war... Well of course demons **_**are**_** from hell…" Ciel nodded. "You might as well know now. You are going to my wife, after all."**

"**Ciel, are you saying…?"**

"**Yes. I choose you over Elizabeth." They gathered into a hug.**

**They walked back to the ball room arm and arm. Everybody was dancing as if nothing had happened. "Sebastian? What did you do?" Ciel whispered to him. Sebastian glanced at Victoria as in asking, "Does she know?" Ciel nodded. "I erased their memories." Victoria pretended it was an everyday thing and put on a calm face. "Young Master you must make the announcement." **

"**What announcement?" Victoria asked. "Who is going to be my fiancée. I need to propose, don't I?" Sebastian handed him a small box containing an expensive diamond ring.**

**Ciel and Victoria walked up the flight of stairs****.**** Sebastian clapped twice to get everyone's attention. Sebastian was standing behind Ciel, and Victoria looked behind me to see Sara. She's alive. She smiled at Victoria. **

**She looked down to see several people looking up, smiling, and whispering about how cute this was. Ciel got down on one knee, and Victoria felt sick, or rather stage fright is a better word for this. "Victoria Ravensong," He pulled out the box from his pocket and opened it to behold a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked, fake affection in his eyes. **

**The room fell silent in suspense. "Yes." Victoria said. Acting surprised. The people below clapped and cheered. As Ciel got up and held out both of his hands, she placed hers delicately on top. To prove to the crowd that it was "love"… Which it wasn't. It's not like she could say "no". What would happen if she did? How would her Grandparents feel? She shuddered at the nasty things they might say to her.**


End file.
